Rainy Days and Mondays: Hunter's Song
by scarlett2112
Summary: Short sequel to Rainy Days and Mondays: When their adopted son starts to act out, Damon and Elena feel at wit's end. How will they help their son to realize that they love him with everything they have and what will it take for Hunter to finally believe them?
1. Chapter 1

**_A request was made to me to do a short follow up to Rainy Days and Mondays focused on Hunter since he was adopted. I believe this stands on it's own, that you don't need to read the original 'Rainy Days and Mondays' story but if you feel so inclined, the link is in my profile._**

 ** _'TVDTVDTVD' I do hope you like this._**

 ** _Part 1: Welcome to My Life_**

* * *

"I hate you! You're not my real mom! She would never be as mean as you are to me," Hunter yells, each barb perfectly aimed to hurt me the most.

"Hunter, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

After staring me down for several seconds, he runs off to his bedroom, the sound of a door slamming reverberating throughout the house. Completely exhausted, I drop onto the couch behind me, burying my face in my hands. Despite my best efforts, my tears flow freely.

"Mommy, why is Hunter so mean?"

"He's not mean, Jack. He's just having a hard time right now."

"But he made you cry."

Not wanting him to think any less of his brother, I pull him my youngest son into my arms.

"Can we help him?"

"I hope so, Jack. I really do. Now, mommy has to get supper ready. Why don't you help Finley set the table? I'm going to check on Raven and then I have to make some supper."

"Is Uncle Brady coming over tonight?"

"Yes, he should be here soon."

"Oh boy, I love uncle Brady, but when is daddy coming home?"

"I know you do, Jack. Daddy will home in a couple of days. Can you go and find Finley now?"

Nodding his head, he takes off like a rocket. Blowing out a breath of air, I get up and against my better judgement, I walk towards his room. I want to comfort my son and tell him that he's wrong but I don't want to push him even further away either. When Hunter was six years old, we sat him down and told him that we had adopted him. I love him just as much as I love Finley, Jack and Raven but for whatever reason, he somewhere got in his head that he's second best, the proverbial 'red-headed stepchild. I don't know if one of his friends planted that seed in his mind or what? As soon as I'm standing outside of his room, I raise my hand and rap lightly on his door.

"Go away."

"Hunter, please talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I am your mother, Hunter and I love you very, very much. I don't begin to know what has you so upset but I promise I'll listen to whatever you need to say."

The only answer I receive is cold stark silence. Feeling tears begin to prick at my eyes, I close them, hoping to keep them from falling. When I hear the doorbell ring, I quickly search for a Kleenex to blow my nose and wipe my eyes before I face whoever is here.

"I'll answer it mom," Finley yells.

"I'll be down shortly, I just need to use the bathroom."

"It's uncle Brady."

"Okay, thanks sweetheart."

Although I know that he'll immediately know something is wrong, I can't help but feel relieved that he's here. He's always been very close to Hunter so maybe my son will talk to him. Sighing heavily, I take a moment to compose myself before going back downstairs. Brady already has Raven in his arms. She's a few weeks old and although a surprise, she's a delightful baby.

"Someone has you wrapped around her tiny finger already." Although I try to laugh, my mood is melancholy to say the least. He takes his eyes off of her to look at me. When he frowns, I know that he knows that something is bothering me. He knows me inside and out.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"I'll tell you in the kitchen. Finley and Jack, can you keep an eye on your baby sister?"

"Sure mom."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

She gets up and walks over to Brady. After taking Raven into her arms, she lays her on the floor beneath her baby gym. When Brady eyes me, I nod, following him into the kitchen.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you now? Did you and Damon fight?"

"Oh no, Brady, nothing like that. It's Hunter."

"What's the matter with him?"

"He said he hates me and that I'm not his real mother," I tell him, tears filling my eyes again.

"Elena?" Standing up, he pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back affectionately.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Don't forget, I was an adopted child."

"Would you? Maybe he'll tell you what led to this outburst. He's just as much my child as the others, you know that."

"Of course I do. I'll run upstairs and see if I can find out what's really bothering him."

"Thank you."

"Where's Damon?"

"I must've forgot to tell you. He's at a nursing conference in San Antonio, Texas. He'll be home the day after tomorrow. As one of the charge nurses, he had to go."

"I see. Wish me luck," he says, giving me a tight smile before trotting up the staircase to my son's room.

* * *

Brady:

When I reach his room, I take a breath before rapping lightly on his door.

"Go away," he yells.

"Hunter, it's uncle Brady. Can I talk to you?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Hunter, please? Your mom is very upset."

"She's not my mom."

"That's not true and you know it. Please Hunter, let me in."

He doesn't answer me but seconds later I hear the door unlock. Closing my eyes briefly, I turn the knob and step inside. He's laying face down on the bed, his head laying on his forearms. Although he doesn't look at me, I sit down at the bedside.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"I've never told you this but, Hunter, I was adopted too. So was my older brother, Bob."

"You were adopted?" he asks incredulously, rolling over so he can look at me.

"Yes, I was. They were my parents growing up and they're still my parents now. I love them very much. Can you tell me what happened to get you so upset?"

"The kids at school were calling me a 'ginger' and that my mom must've had an affair with the mailman. All of the other kids look like mom and dad and there's me with red hair and green eyes."

"Kids can be very cruel. I'm sorry that you had to go through that but why are you angry with your mom?"

"Because she's not my mom. Why didn't my real mom want me?"

"She IS your mom, Hunter and both she and your dad love you very, very much. Of all the babies they could have picked from, they picked you. And to answer your other question, I don't have an answer for that. You were only a few days old when your mom and dad took custody of you. I know nothing about your birth mother."

"Figures," he says, dropping his eyes again.

"Have you asked your mom and dad about her? Perhaps they know something?"

"No, should I?"

"If it would give you some peace of mind, I think you should ask them."

"Did you ever wonder about your real mom?"

"My real mom is the woman who raised me, Hunter. I love her a lot. I know you're asking about the woman who gave birth to me. As for her, I'm grateful that she gave me to a family who loves me without exception. I'm sure she had her reasons for giving me up, I can't even begin to know what they were but I'll always thank her for choosing adoption."

He raises his tear filled eyes to mine. When I open my arms, he sits up and leans into me so I can give him a big hug.

"When your dad gets home from his conference, I think you should talk to them about what's bothering you," I whisper softly, holding him close in my arms.

"Do you want to come downstairs?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here for awhile."

"Hunter, anytime you want to talk, I'm always here for you. You know that right?"

"Thanks uncle Brady."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to tell your mom why you're so upset?"

"I don't care."

"Would you like me to send her up?"

"I suppose."

"Alright. I love you, Hunter."

He raises his eyes to look at me for several seconds before nodding and finally turning away. Standing up, I drop a kiss to the top of his head and then step out of his room. Just as I reach the bottom step, I hear his door close again.

* * *

Elena:

"You were up there for a little while, did he tell you anything?"

"Some kids were teasing him because of his hair and eye color. It's quite a contrast to his brother and sisters hair and eye colors. They said that you must've had an affair with the mailman."

"Why do kids have to be so mean?"

"I don't know, Elena. Go talk to him, I'll keep an eye on the stove."

"Thank you, Brady."

After I feel him give my hand a squeeze, I nod and slowly walk up the stairs. When I reach his room, I stare at his door for many seconds before raising my hand to knock on the wood.

"Hunter, it's mom."

"It's not locked."

I walk in, I notice that he's on his laptop, typing away.

"What are you searching for?"

"Do you know anything about my biological mom?"

"I never met her, Hunter. I know she was a young teenager when she had you. We were able to get her family health history just in case you would ever need it."

"Before dad and I got married, I had cancer, Hunter. That's why I still go to the doctor every year for a thorough checkup. Remember when I had surgery a couple of years ago? I had my other breast removed because your dad found a lump. Thankfully it was benign this time but since I carry the breast cancer gene, I just... wanted it gone."

"I didn't know that you had cancer."

"I almost died a couple of times. See because of my chemotherapy and radiation, they didn't know if dad and I would be able to have children. We tried for a long time before finally deciding on adoption. The moment they placed you in my arms, I fell in love you, Hunter. I love you. By some miracle, I got pregnant with Finley, not long after we got you."

"Maybe you should've waited a bit.. then you wouldn't have needed me."

"Hunter, that's not true. Please understand, your dad and I love you so much. We don't love our other children any more or any less than you. You're our son and we love you."

"Can I be alone now?"

When I feel tears beginning to form in my eyes again, I reach for one from the box of tissues that's sitting on his computer desk. Unable to contain them, they start to fall down my cheeks.

"Um, I'll go if that's what you want," I choke out, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"Mom?"

"It's okay, Hunter. Dinner should be ready in about an hour. I hope you'll join us."

"I'll come down, okay? Please don't cry."

Closing my eyes tightly, I suck in a deep breath of air, stand up and walk to his door. Once I reach the doorframe, I turn around. When our eyes meet, it's like my legs have a mind of their own because I walk over to him, pull him against my body with one arm. I stroke his hair for several seconds before leaning over to press a kiss to the crown of his head. After whispering I love you once more, I let him go and walk out of his room, this time not turning around.

* * *

"Come in Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," the principle at Hunter's school says, stepping aside so we can pass. Our son is sitting in a chair, his face in his hands, looking up only when he hears Mr. Lockwood say our name.

"What happened?" Damon asks when he sees his black eye. Immediately he walks over, dropping to his knees in front of him, carefully placing his finger on Hunter's face.

"Hunter got into a fight with Jacob Fell."

"Why were you fighting, Hunter?"

"Ask him," he mumbles, dropping his eyes again.

"Hunter?"

"Mr. Lockwood, tell my husband and I what happened."

"According to Jacob, Hunter launched himself at him for no reason. According to your son, Jacob started it by shoving him."

"Who do you believe?"

"I happen to believe Hunter. A couple of other kids confirmed that Jacob was taunting him about his parentage."

Immediately, I feel my heart in my throat.

"If you believe our son, why isn't Jacob sitting in your office instead of Hunter?" Damon asks, his eyes darting from Mr. Lockwood to mine and then back to his.

"He's in the vice principle's office waiting for his parents to arrive, Mr. Salvatore. I thought I should meet with you two because Hunter's grades have been falling. Is something going on at home?"

After sharing a what feels like a long look with Damon, I turn my attention back to the principle.

"Thank you for calling us, Mr. Lockwood. We'll have a long discussion with our son as soon as we get home. Let's go, son."

Although he stands up, he doesn't look at either myself nor Damon. I wish I knew how to help my child. It breaks my heart that he thinks he's unwanted and unloved. I'd be devastated beyond belief were anything to happen to him. He's such an integral part of our lives and our family. I just wish I knew how to show him that. Once we get to the car, he crawls in the back seat, puts his ear buds in and tunes out the rest of the world. As soon as Damon and I are in the car, I stare straight ahead for a moment, not knowing how to handle this. When I feel his hand on my thigh, the two of us share a look. Nodding to him, I quickly glance in the rearview mirror, gasping slightly when I see him staring right back at me. I give him a smile before backing out of the parking space, pulling into traffic and driving home.

As soon as we go inside, Hannah greets us at the door. Our beautiful niece is now 24 years old, Aiden is 21. Katherine and Enzo's little surprise, Dexter, is eight. Hannah is engaged to wonderful guy. Fortunately she was here visiting when the school called, graciously volunteering to stay with the kids while Damon and I left to collect Hunter.

"Hi Hunter."

"Hi," he mutters before taking off, climbing the stairs two at a time till he disappears around the corner at the top of the staircase.

"Thank you so much, Hannah for staying with them," Damon says, giving her kiss on the temple.

"You're welcome, uncle Damon. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know? Did you know that my fiance', Tyler, was adopted as a young boy too? Mom told me about the problems you've been having so I asked him if he went through something similar and he said that he did indeed. He rebelled, not obeying curfew, picking fights with his siblings and at school. Eventually he realized that he was not only hurting those he loved but himself as well. That's what he told me anyway. Maybe Tyler could talk to him?"

"We may take you up on that offer, Hannah. Thank you again," Damon tells her softly, giving her a hug. After she shares one with me, she says goodbye to Finley and Jack before saying goodbye to us. As soon as she gives Raven a little kiss on the tip of her nose, she gives her favorite uncle one more hug before disappearing out of our front door.

* * *

"Do you want to tell us what happened today?" Damon asks our son, taking a seat on his bed. He's sitting at his desk, his face buried in his computer. Tentatively, I work over and take a seat beside my husband.

"He said that my real mother didn't want me and that's why you took me in."

Sighing with grief, I ask him to turn around to look at me. "Hunter, you have to know how much dad and I love you. You're just as much our child as Jack, Finley and Raven are."

"Why didn't she love me enough to keep me and what about my father?"

"I don't know the answers to that. I do know that she cared enough about you to give you up rather than resort to an abortion. I can talk to our attorney about looking into your records and maybe that would give you some of the answers you seek. Mom and I didn't meet the girl at all. Your mother told you that she was a young, single girl. I know nothing about your biological father, Hunter. But I do know that mom and I wouldn't love you anymore than we do now if you were born to us," Damon explains, hoping to get through to him.

"Dad, I...," he whispers, his eyes glistening. Without any prompting, he gets up and gives his dad a hug.

"You'd really ask your lawyer about her, them?"

"If it'll give you some peace of mind, Hunter, yes," Damon tells him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. I know he's a teenager already but he'll always be our oldest child. I'd give my life for his in a heartbeat.

"Thanks, dad, you too, mom. Can I be alone now?"

Nodding, the two of us stand up. After taking a deep breath, I drop a kiss to his temple.

"Goodnight, Hunter. We'll see you in the morning."

Although he says nothing, he stares at me till the connection is broken when I give him one last look before Damon and I leave him alone.

* * *

"Mommy," Jack screams, running into my arms.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Hunter yelled at me and pushed me down."

"Why did he do that?"

"I was looking at his baby book."

"Why were you looking at his book?"

"I wanted to. I looked at mine and Finley's too."

Just as I'm about to say something to him, I hear Finley screaming at him. I quickly turn off the stove before hurrying out to the living room to see what's going on. By the time, I get there, Finley is pummeling him with closed fists.

"Finley, get off of your brother," I scold, pulling her off of him.

"Now which one of you is going to tell me what happened?"

"He tore my baby book, mom. You can't replace it."

"Hunter, why would you do that?

Crossing his arms over his chest, he doesn't answer me, he simply glares at me with one of those if looks could kill stares.

"What's going on here?" my husband asks, his eyes darting back and forth between each one of us.

"Hunter tore pages from my baby book, dad. They can't be replaced."

"Hunter, why would you do that?"

"Answer your father," I tell him.

"She, she's no better than the kids at school," he screams, running out of the room. Suddenly we hear his bedroom door slam shut.

"Finley, what set him off?"

Looking disgruntled herself, she finally looks at both her father and me before admitting what happened.

"I was teasing him about his red hair."

"Why would you do that? You know how sensitive he is about his heritage," Damon asks, shaking his head back and forth.

"I don't know, dad. His baby pictures are so cute. To tell you the truth, I wish I had his red hair."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but please don't do it again. I'm going to go to talk to him. Damon, see if her book can be repaired."

Taking a breath, I quickly check on Raven. Thankfully she's still sound asleep. I walk upstairs. Reaching for his doorknob, I'm not at all surprised to find it locked.

"Hunter, can I talk to you honey?"

I stand there for some time. When he doesn't answer, I knock again.

"Hunter, can I come in?"

"No, I want to be alone."

"I'll let you alone for now but we will talk about this later. I'll call you when it's time to eat."

* * *

"The light is still on under his door. I wish he would've come downstairs for supper."

"I do too, Damon," I whisper, snuggling in next to him.

"I think maybe we should look into some counseling for him. It seems pretty obvious that we're failing him somehow, Elena. He's still stuck on the notion that we love him less."

"I agree. I just want to help him and I want him to believe that we love him."

"Let's go to sleep now. I'm really tired. I have to go to the yearly competency fair for the nurses on my floor tomorrow so I have to leave early so I can help set up the stations."

"What kind of stations?"

"We have a chest tube station, an epidural station, a PCA station, a crash cart station and so on."

"That's interesting. Sometimes I don't know how you do what you do. I am so proud of you though, Damon."

"Thanks baby," he whispers, pulling me close for a languid kiss. As soon as we pull apart, he reaches over to turn off the lamp. As always, he wraps me in his arms. Although troubled by what Hunter is going through, I always feel safe and loved in my his arms. It doesn't take long for my eyelids to fall shut as sleep overwhelms me.

* * *

"I'll see you later, sweetheart. Go back to sleep," Damon whispers in my ear. After dropping a kiss to my cheeks, I turn over to go back to sleep. An hour later when the alarm clock rings, I sleepily turn over, rolling my eyes that it's time to get up already. Rolling out of bed, I get up and go to check on Raven in her crib. I breathe a sigh of relief that she's still out like a light. Rather than wake her, I let her sleep and go to wake up the others to get ready for school. Thank goodness it's Friday and I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow. Since Damon has a managerial position at the hospital now, he has weekends off.

After waking Jack and getting him going, I go to Finley's room. She's already awake and getting ready to get into the shower. From there I walk to Hunter's room. Taking a breath, I knock on his door. I get no answer from him so I place my hand on the door knob, turning it quietly. When I step inside, I get the shock of my life. His bed hasn't been slept in and his window is wide open, his computer is gone. His back pack is nowhere to be seen either. As tears fill my eyes, I collapse in fear. Knowing I need to call Damon, I somehow manage to get to my feet and run into our bedroom to grab my cellphone.

My tears are falling so hard that my vision is blurry. Pushing the Damon button, I wait for him to answer. The first time I call him, it goes straight to voice mail. It happens again and again. I have to get a hold of him so I call his nurse manager to tell them that I need to speak to my husband as I have an emergent situation on my hands. My speech is nearly incoherent because I'm crying so hard. Hearing my frantic voice, Finley runs into my bedroom.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Hand me the phone as soon as you hear your dad's voice," I burble, my chest heaving under the weight of my fear.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Something is the matter with mom."

"He wants to talk to you," she says, handing me the phone.

"Elena, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's Hunter, he's gone, Damon. He ran away."

* * *

 _The second and final part of this will post later this week. It's with Eva right now._

 _Thank you so much Eva. You always make time for me. I appreciate and love you so much._

 _Thank you 'TVDTVDTVD' for the idea. I really hope it's what you had in mind when you asked me to write this._

 _Chapter title: 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan_

 _I have updated all three of my other stories in the last few days. Please give 'Dig', 'Angels Fall' and 'Tears in Heaven' a look._

 _Please do remember to click that review button._

 _As always, have a lovely evening and a wonderful week ahead. Thank you all again for your support._


	2. When Love Takes You In

**_I hope you enjoy the final part of this short story._**

 ** _Part 2: When Love Takes You In_**

* * *

Damon:

"Call the police. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Don't panic, sweetheart."

"You want me to call the police?"

"Yes, Elena, call the police. He's a juvenile meaning that they'll start looking for him right away."

"Hurry, Damon, I need you."

"I'm hurrying, sweetheart. I'll be home soon."

Once I click off the phone, I go in search of my nurse manager to tell her that I need to leave. After explaining the situation to her, she tells me to go, that she'll take my place at the competency fair. Thanking her profusely, I grab my things and hurry out to my car. I'm lucky I didn't come across any police on the way home or I'd have been pulled over for speeding more than once. I breathe a huge sigh of relief when I see a cop car parked in front of our house already. As soon as I pull into the driveway, I stop the car and run inside.

"Damon, you're here," Elena cries.

Without even taking a breath, I rush over to her and pull her into my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Finley leaving the room. Too caught up in Elena right now, I don't give it a second thought.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm Officer Timmins and this is my partner, Officer Thomas. What can you tell us about your son?"

"Our son is an adopted child. He's been going through a lot of emotional stuff lately about that. We've tried over and over to reassure him that we love him just as much as our other children but he still has his doubts. It's been a tough couple of months for him."

"Why would he pick now to run away?"

"I can't answer that. He's been fighting with his brother and sister lately. Maybe that? He had a recent incident at school too. I don't know?"

When I feel myself tearing up, I turn away from him for a moment to try to regain my composure. When I hear him ask another question, I wipe my eyes before facing him again.

"How old are you other children? Do they fight often?"

"Finley is twelve, Jack is six and our baby, Raven is just a few weeks old. I think they fight just as much as most siblings do. Finley and Hunter have always been pretty close because they're not even a year apart."

Staring at him for a minute, I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated because I don't know what to do. Not content to sit here and wait, I know that I have to do something, anything to help find my boy.

"Listen Officer Timmins, I have to go to look for him."

"I understand, Mr. Salvatore. Do you have a picture of him that we could put in our APB?"

"Yes, I'll get one for you."

Stepping over to the fireplace, I pick up one of the pictures. It's one of him and our dog. After I hand it to officer Thomas, I turn my gaze back to my wife.

"I'm going to call Brady to see if he can help us search for him. I'll call Katherine too."

"I want to help, Damon."

"I know, sweetheart but I think one of us needs to be here to watch our kids. Plus I want you to be here just in case he comes home of his own volition. Don't you agree, Officer Timmins?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Yes, one of you should be here. I'm going to go call this into headquarters so we can start looking for him." He signals with his arm for the other officer to follow him outside. As soon as the door closes, I turn my attention back to Elena.

"I suppose you're right," she burbles, her tears falling anew. Taking her into my arms again, I run my hand up and down her back to try to comfort her. When Finley comes back in, I raise my eyes to hers.

"You didn't go to school today?"

"Mom said we could stay home."

"Damon, they're both upset. I didn't think they'd concentrate much on their classes anyway."

"I understand, Elena."

Turning my attention back to my daughter, I pull her into a hug when I see the beginnings of her tears.

"Don't cry, Finley. We'll find him. Do you have any idea where your brother might be? Are there any places he likes to hang out that mom and I aren't aware of?"

"I'm trying to think, dad. I just want him to come home."

"I know, little girl."

Suddenly Raven's tears fill the room. After sharing a look with me, Elena goes to comfort our baby. She's probably hungry. Blowing out a frustrated puff of air, I quickly call Brady first. He's really a great guy. As soon as he can close his shop, he'll be over to speak to Elena. After calling Katherine, I grab my keys and run outside. Then it strikes me as to whether I should take off on foot to look for him or if I should drive. Deciding that I'd check the neighborhood hangouts first, I start off down the sidewalk, stopping at each one of his friends houses to inquire if they know anything as to my son's whereabouts.

"Fuck," I yell aloud when no one knows anything about where he could be. I jog over to the park and look in the bathrooms and check out the tennis court as well as the baseball and football fields. My frustration grows exponentially when each place I check is void of my son.

Taking a breath, I look everywhere I can think to check. Tears start to fill my eyes because I know he's out here somewhere and probably just as scared as I am. What if some low life touches him or snatches him? I can't even comprehend the pain of losing my child. Now I know how my parents must've felt when George died. Closing my eyes, I will myself not to think like that. He's not dead, he can't be. Somehow, I know that I would feel it. With a new burst of energy, I run back home, hoping against hope that maybe he'll have come home on his own.

As soon as I step inside, my hopes are dashed when I hear Elena sobbing. She sounds so broken. Not wasting another second, I run into the living room and take her from Brady's arms and wrap her in mine.

"Did you find anything?" she asks, her voice barely coherent through her tears.

"No, I didn't. I'm going out with the car now. Brady, do you want to come?"

"Why don't you take one direction and I'll go in another."

Just as we decide to do just that, Katherine barges into the house, a determined look on her face. Dexter walks in right after her.

"Damon?"

"We haven't found him yet, Katherine. I searched on foot. Brady and I are going to take our cars out now. Stay with Elena, okay?"

Nodding, she walks over and puts her arms around both of us, assuring us that we'll find him safe and sound. Just as Brady and I are about to walk outside, the police are back to tell us that his picture is being distributed and that our local police now know to be on the lookout for him. After thanking them profusely, I give Brady's arm a squeeze before running outside and jumping into my car. Slowly I look from side to side as I drive farther away from my home. As I pass from one block into the next without a trace of my son, I grow despondent knowing I need to find him.

I push his icon on my phone and then click it on speaker phone so I can continue to drive while I talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Dad," I utter, relieved beyond measure that he answered.

"Damon, what is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Hunter, he ran away. I'm beside myself with worry, Elena is falling apart at home. I can't find him, dad."

"Are you driving?"

"Yes, I ran all over our neighborhood. I checked the park and the ball fields. I don't know where else to look for him."

"Calm down. You don't need to have a car accident too. Pull over for a moment."

"Dad, I need to keep looking for him."

"It's not going to hurt for you to pull over for a few minutes."

Doing as he says, I pull over to the side of the road and shift the car into park.

"Alright, I'm stopped for the moment."

"Good. Is there any place that you can think of that he likes to hang out? Any arcades, pizza places, book stores, the library or anything like that?"

"He does like the arcade but it's a couple of miles from our house."

"That's a start. Go look there and then you call us back, okay? I love you, Damon. You'll find him and he'll be in his bed safe and sound before the night is over. Believe that."

"I'm trying, dad. It hurts. Is this what it felt like knowing that you were going to lose George?"

"Don't talk like that, son. You're not going to lose your boy."

"Dad?"

"I know, Damon. Now take a few deep breaths to calm yourself before you drive to the arcade. Call me back, I'll keep the phone in my pocket, okay?"

"I will, dad. Thanks," I whisper before clicking off the phone. Feeling completely overwhelmed, I drop my forehead against the steering wheel as I try to keep the tears that are threatening to fall at bay. After taking a few cleansing breaths, I shift into drive, turn around to head towards the arcade, silently praying that he'll be there.

* * *

Elena:

After getting Raven back to sleep, I'm so on edge, I can't help but pace the living room. My anxiety spikes even more because I don't know what to do with myself. I can't just stand around here doing nothing. Determined to help find my child, I turn to face my daughter.

"Finley, do you know if he has any special places that he likes to hang out at? Is there anywhere that he likes to go to when he wants to be alone?"

She stares at me a long time as if she's trying to remember. I can clearly see the moment in her eyes when it dawns on her.

"The abandoned Mikealson Mansion. Sometimes we go there. There are some broken windows and we go inside. It's kind of creepy there but it's fun too."

Breathing deeply, I spin around to face Katherine.

"Will you watch the kids while she and I go over there?"

"Of course, Elena. Go."

Taking Finley by the hand, I grab my car keys. The two of us run outside, jump in my car and take off down the street. The mansion is about ten blocks from our home so it's really not far. I'm so hoping that he'll be there that I actually have my fingers crossed on one hand while I drive. Unfortunately we catch every red light on the way over to the place. Practically chomping at the bit to get there, I sigh heavily when we finally do reach the mansion. As soon as I park the car, we jump out and run towards the house. I'm a little taken aback by the six foot privacy fence that surrounds the property.

"How do you guys get inside the house?" I ask, turning to look at my daughter.

"There's a broken fence slat towards the back of the house. Follow me," she says, motioning with her hand for me to come along.

"Do you guys usually come here in broad daylight? I mean, no one has ever reported seeing kids breaking and entering as it were?"

"Not as far as I know, mom. I mean, look at this place, it's pretty secluded."

Nodding, I follow her around to the rear of the place. When we get to the spot she was talking about, she lifts up the broken piece of fencing so I can duck and crawl in. She follows right behind me, lowering the piece of wood once she's through. Taking my hand, she leads me up the rickety-looking stairs. They creak with each step we take towards the front door.

"Is the door unlocked?"

"No, mom, follow me," she says, pulling me along the wrap around porch till we get to the side of the house. There are the broken windows that they crawl through.

"Be careful, I don't want you to get cut on the glass," I caution, letting her go first. Once she's safely inside, I carefully climb in too. The floor creaks just like the stairs did. It makes me wonder how safe this place is anymore. It's been abandoned for a number of years. After the patriarch committed suicide a few decades ago, the family stayed for a short time before boarding up the place and leaving it for good. From what I know of the place, it had a couple more owners after the Mikaelson family vacated it but rumor has it the place is haunted. It was abandoned completely about twenty five years ago.

"Finley, where do we begin to look?"

"I'll look upstairs if you want to look down here. The basement is really spooky so we can go down there together okay?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

She gives me a nod before slowly going up the stairs. I hear them creaking too with each step she takes.

"Be careful please, Finley."

Once she gets to the top, she turns around, nodding at me. After giving her a shake of my head, I start looking in each room down here. Finley looks despondent, throwing her arms up when she gets back downstairs.

"I really thought he'd be here, mom."

"I know, baby girl. I was hoping so too. We still need to check out the basement."

Shaking her head up and down, she grabs onto my hand, holding tightly as we slowly go down the stairs. There are cobwebs all over the place and the smell is dank and musty.

"This place gives me the willies. I have to agree with you, it is creepy down here."

"I told you."

We walk through each room and in each room there is no Hunter. Crestfallen, the two of us leave in sadness and frustration at coming up empty handed. Slowly we walk back to the car and get in. Turning to Finley, I ask her if she knows any place else that we should look.

"I wish I knew mom," she says, tearing up again.

"I know you do. Let's drive around a little before we go home, maybe he's somewhere in the vicinity. Frustration piles on top of more frustration when every place we look is in vain. By the time we arrive home, it's late nearly five in the afternoon. Just as I pull into the driveway, an idea strikes me. As soon as I park the car, I hurry inside to the computer, looking for a schematic or blue print or even a newspaper article on the Mikaelson mansion. Perhaps there's some hidden staircase or storm cellar or something that we missed.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, I'm afraid he wasn't there, Katherine. But I'm looking here to see if I can find anything more about the mansion."

"You think he could still be there?"

"I don't know. I'm grasping at straws here," I start to say, my voice trailing off when I find a couple of newspaper articles talking about the rumors surrounding the place. Also I found some nearly ancient realtor notes about the place. As I read about the amenities the home has to offer, one thing strikes me. They mention a tree house deep in the woods in the back of the property. Knowing with near certainty that that's where he's hiding, I turn to face Katherine.

"Can you stay a little longer, Katherine? I think I may know where he is."

"Do you want me to come along, mom?"

"No, you stay here and help Katherine." After kissing her and Jack goodbye, I run outside and hop right back into my car, hurrying back to the Mikaelson mansion as quickly as I can. This time I park as close to the rear of the place as possible. Raising the broken fence slat myself, I squeeze through, cursing slightly when I scratch my leg. When I look down, I see blood starting to bubble from the scratch but it's the least of my worries right now. I'll clean it up we get home.

It's practically a forest primeval behind the house. The trees are planted so close together, the sun barely peaks through the denseness of them. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was evening time. Carefully, I continue dodging my way around the trees till I finally reach the one. Raising my eyes, I see the tree house, sighing when I see a light shine out of one of the windows. I pray it's Hunter and not some escaped criminal or rapist or something.

Cautiously, I start climbing the ladder to reach the enclosure. Once I reach the top, I tip toe towards the door, gasping with relief when I find my son through the open doorway. He raises his eyes to mine. It breaks my heart even further to see such sadness in his eyes. Without letting another second pass, I rush over and pull him into my arms, holding him as if it's the last time.

"Thank God, you're safe. I love you so much, Hunter."

"I love you too, mom."

"Do you know how scared we've been? Dad is frantic, he's looking all over for you. Uncle Brady is too and so are the police."

"The police are looking for me? Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble. I'm just so grateful that I found you. I love so much, son."

"I just wish I knew why they didn't want me," he asks despondently, dropping his eyes.

"Hunter, I wish I knew how to ease your concerns. I know I didn't give birth to you but I swear on my life that I wouldn't love you anymore if you did come from my body."

Not saying anything, I do breathe a tiny sigh of relief when he snuggles in closer. After dropping a kiss to the crown of his head, I pull back slightly so I can look into his eyes.

"Dad is going to call our attorney Monday to see if there's anyway that we can find out about her. I just want you to believe that dad and all of us love you so, so much. I would truly die if anything happened to you. Please come home with me, Hunter?"

"You'll really do that? I mean, I thought maybe dad was just saying that."

"You know your dad doesn't like liars and he would never mislead about something so important to you."

"I know," he whispers.

"It's getting late. Can we go home now?"

Nodding, he stands up and puts his things in his backpack. Letting out a huge cleansing breath, I pull him into my arms once more, savoring the feel of having him so close. As soon as we pull apart, we walk outside and down the ladder. Taking his hand in mine, I lead him to the car.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let me just call dad to tell him that I found you and then I'll take you to get something, okay?"

"That's okay, mom."

Taking my cellphone in hand, I quickly call home to let them know that I have him. As luck would have it, I hear Damon's voice just as I'm ready to click off the phone to call him.

"Put Damon on the line would you please? And Katherine can you call Brady too?"

"I will, Elena. Here's Damon."

"Elena, you found him?"

"Yes, he's with me and he's hungry. I'm going to get him something to eat and then we'll be home. I love you, Damon."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure." I look at my son. When he nods, I hand over the phone.

"I'm okay, dad. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared? I was completely terrified, Hunter. Please don't ever scare us like this again? God, Hunter... I love you so much."

"I love you too, dad. I'll see you in a little bit," he says, his eyes on mine when he clicks off the phone.

The two of us drive to the nearby McDonalds. Once he's had his fill, we drive home. Just as we're pulling into the driveway, everyone runs outside to meet us. When Hunter gets out, Damon practically tackles him, hugging him and kissing him as if he hadn't seen him in years. My husband actually has tears in his eyes. Brady swallows him up next followed by Katherine. Just as we're about to go inside, a police car pulls up. Officers Timmins and Thomas walk up to us, shaking Damon's hand first and then mine.

"I'm glad you're home, young man. Don't scare your parents like this again, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Officer."

"No harm done. The most important thing is that you're safe. But don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't. I'm sorry you had to spend time searching for me."

"No need to apologize, Hunter. We're just happy that you're back with your parents."

Nodding softly, he buries his head against my side when the officers turn around, get back in their squad car and leave us alone. Smiling at him, we go into our house. Relieved and exhausted, we all go to go to bed early.

"Let's go tell him goodnight, Elena. I guess I just need to reassure myself that he's safe in his bed."

"Sure," I agree.

Getting out of bed, I take the hand he offers me and walk down the hall to our son's room. He's already sound asleep, his covers at his feet. Carefully Damon covers him up and drops a kiss to his forehead. He stares at him for several moments before his shoulders sag with fatigue. Turning around, we walk out of his room, pulling the door closed behind us.

* * *

We spend the weekend together as a family, having enjoyed a day at the zoo and the museum. Despite the fact that we've been there innumerable times, they always love it.

Damon asked to take a couple of days off from work. Fortunately Brady has an associate to help out at his body shop so he's able to babysit so the three of us can go to speak with our attorney. Brady is so good with kids but he's never found the one he wants to start a life with. He's content being the favorite bachelor uncle. All we want is for him to be happy and he is.

"Come in, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, Hunter," Mr. Addison says, stepping aside so we can walk into his office. Closing the door, he walks around to take a seat at his desk after motioning for us all to sit down.

"How can I help you today?"

"Hunter is curious about his adoption. We're wondering if his records mention anything about his other parents?"

"I will tell you that in the years since the adoption was finalized, the woman asked to have a letter put with his file in case he'd ever have questions. Do you want him to have it?"

Swallowing thickly, I look at Damon who shows the same reticence but we both know that he needs to see it.

"Hunter, it's you decision to make. If you want the letter, dad and I won't keep it from you."

"Um.. I don't know? I mean I have questions but what if it's mean?"

"Do you want your parents to read it first?" Mr. Addison queries, his eyes on Hunter.

"No, I'd like to read it first."

When we give Mr. Addison an approving nod, he hands the letter to our boy. After sharing an almost fearful look with his dad and me, he carefully opens up the letter. Taking it from the envelope, he unfolds it and starts to read it.

 _To my beautiful boy._

 _I couldn't bring myself to face the idea of raising you in a world by myself. I was young and naïve and believed him when he said that we'd be together forever. As soon as the home pregnancy test confirmed your existence, I never saw him again. He ran like a scared rabbit. To this day, I've never seen him again. I was scared and confused and I had no financial or emotional stability at that time in my life. I was estranged from my parents but thankfully they're back in my life and supporting me in what I've tried to accomplish since that time._

 _Even though I was literally terrified, I knew without doubt that the best thing I could do for you was to give you your life. Whatever else happened, I knew you deserved the right to live. My best friend then and now is a guy. He suggested adoption. Even though I hated the thought of someone else raising you, I knew it was the right thing to do. I was in no shape to raise you, son._

 _The attorney told me about your parents. I don't know their names but I do know that they have struggled to have children and wanted to be parents desperately. Theirs was/is a good marriage and they're good people from everything I've heard of them. I could have asked to meet them in person but I was afraid to. Even though I knew they'd give you so much love and a wonderful home, a part of me was afraid that I'd take that away from you if I met them._

 _Please don't grow up to be bitter and angry at your parents. I don't want that for you. And I never want you to feel that I don't love you or didn't want you. I'll always love you, child. When I saw your beautiful face and held you in my arms for the only time, I knew I was making the right decision. I'm not sorry I gave you this life, a life with a mom and dad that love you very, very much. It's no less than you deserve. It's a life that I couldn't have given you then and in all honesty, I couldn't give you now either. Please love your parents and if you think of me from time to time, just know that I love you and you're always in my thoughts. Be safe and grow happy. Although I'm the woman that birthed you, your mom is the woman that raised you. All my love, Analise._

With tears in his eyes, he hands it to me. Damon and I read it together, tearing up ourselves by the time we finish it.

"She loves you very much, Hunter," Damon says, his voice thick with emotion.

"You're very lucky to have someone who loved and cared for you enough to let you go."

He stares at me for a long second before standing up and throwing his arms around me. Damon wastes no time in wrapping his arms around both us. We're all shaking as weight of all this overwhelms us.

"Can he keep the letter?" Damon asks Mr. Addison once he composes himself.

"Yes, it was meant for him."

"Do you know where she is or anything else about her?"

"No, Mrs. Salvatore, I don't. She mailed the letter to the adoption agency and asked if it could be put into his records just in case. It was only placed in his file about a year ago. The agency sent it to me since I was the attorney of record. I should've have contacted you to see if you wanted it saved or destroyed but for whatever reason, I never got to it. Please accept my apology. I should have been more diligent with something this important. Eventually, my secretary filed it with your records."

"I'm glad you didn't destroy it," Damon adds.

"Are you ready to go home, Hunter?"

Nodding vigorously, he gives me another hug then stands up, takes my hand and follows us out of the office.

* * *

Hunter:

After placing the letter in a safe place in my dresser drawer, I start to get ready to go to bed. Grabbing a clean pair of pajama pants, I make it to my bedroom door, stepping back when Finley slips inside.

"Hunter, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I teased you. I won't do it again. You're my brother and I love you."

"I love you too, Fin. But thanks for apologizing."

She gives me a nod and quick hug before sneaking back out of my room.

Once I finish my shower, I go back to my room, hoping to get some sleep. Just as I'm about to pull the covers up, my dad walks in so I sit back up and give him my attention.

"Hi dad."

"Hey buddy. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

"I'm sorry I was such a bear, dad. I know you and mom love me. And now I know that she loves me too."

"You don't have to apologize, son. Did you talk to uncle Brady about things, you know since he was adopted too?"

"I did. He said that he never had the desire to meet the girl. But he did say that he loves his mom and dad so very much and that he'll always be grateful to that woman for giving him to his parents."

"I'm glad you know someone who knows how you feel. Hunter, you can talk to your mom and me about anything. You know that right?"

"Dad?"

"I love you, Hunter, more than I ever thought possible."

"Thanks, dad. I love you too. And dad, thanks for everything you did for me today."

"You're welcome, Hunter," he says, his eyes peering into mine.

"Do you remember me telling you about my brother, George?"

"Yes," I answer, curious to why he's bring him up.

"As you know, he died when I was a kid. My mother was married once before. Her husband died unexpectedly, leaving her with a very young George so dad adopted him right after he married my mom. I loved him very much, Hunter. I didn't think any less of him because we had different dads. I admired him so much and that's why we named you after him."

"I didn't know that grandpa did that. Thanks for telling me dad. Um, I'm really tired,"

Nodding he gets up and walks to the doorway, turning around before opening it. He steps back, drops to his knees and pulls me in for a big hug. He holds me close for several moments, standing back up after placing a kiss to my head.

"Lay down," he says softly.

When I do, he pulls the covers over my body, tucking me in. After giving me one more kiss and whispering goodnight, he steps out of my bedroom.

With my mind heavy in thought, I toss and turn for awhile. Although a part of me is still confused, wondering where she is and if I look like her, another part is wondering why I ever got so angry with my parents. I know how much they love me. When my eyelids start to get heavy and my yawns grow deeper, I close my eyes and snuggle under the covers. My last conscious thoughts before I drift into dreamland are how very lucky I am to have them for parents.

The End.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva for helping me out with this and all of my stories. I can tell you without doubt that I wouldn't be doing this without you._

 _Thank you 'TVDTVDTVD' for giving me the idea. I really hope this is what you were hoping for._

 _Thanks you all of you for your reviews, follows and favorites. Please click the ***** **REVIEW*** button one last time for this story._

 _Chapter title: 'When Love Takes You In' by Steven Curtis Chapman_

 _Please have a look at 'Dig', 'Angels Fall', and 'Tears in Heaven'._

 _Eva and I just started work on a new 'Delena' story. Its title is: 'Nothing Left to Fear'. That's all I'm going to reveal for now._

 _Stay safe and have a wonderful day and weekend._


End file.
